More than Company
by Oktoberfest
Summary: What happens when a certain Titan can't find the bathroom in the Tower? Well, he ends up in a room he leasts expects and finds more than company. SpeedyRae Oneshot.


**Oktoberfest: BACKITY-BACK-BACK! Yesh my duckies… I'm back with a new one-shot! This time a Speedy/Raven one-shot…one of my other all time faves! So here it goes!**

**Disclaimer – **Owning Teen Titans would be a dream, come true…

_More than Company  
__By: **Oktoberfest**_

He was looking for the bathroom. Yep… He has been searching for more than 15 minutes, and still he could not find the damn bathroom. They said it wasn't far… Just go straight and turn right on the second corridor. But now, he wasn't even sure which corridor he was in.

"How much work does it take to look for the little hero's room around here?" he mumbled to himself, cursing a few incoherent words.

He was lost. He had to admit. He, Speedy, LOST! Yes, Roy Harper, is lost in the Titans Tower. They said it was built nearly exactly the same as the East Tower, but it seemed to have a bigger difference than they thought.

"I'm going to piss myself right here if I don't find that toilet…" he muttered again.

He walked a few more aisles and corridors until he passed by a door. _Well, finally! _He thought to himself. But wait a minute… This wasn't a bathroom. Right there on the door was a name: _RAVEN. _So this was a bedroom! The quiet girl's room…

"I wonder…" he paused, tapping on the wall beside him. He shrugged, and keyed in the password needed to open the mechanical doors. One of the things the Titans never knew about him was that he was a good hacker. Just a little secret he kept to himself.

He stepped in the dark room and whistled. The room was indeed _dark_. Painted with violets and blacks, and decorated with these eerie paintings and statues. He walked further into the room and stopped in front of a bookshelf. _Does she really read this much?_

He went on further and stopped in front of a dresser with a mirror. He raised a brow, and messed up his short, orange hair. He winked at his reflection and boasted within himself. "Speedy, I don't know how you do it, but you are flaming hot!"

Okay, so he was more than arrogant… But he admitted to himself, he was very attractive. He continued on his little _tour _and stopped a few times to observe a painting, a book, or even a statue that caught his interest and curiosity.

He looked at every bit of Raven's room, until he noticed he hasn't looked at one more item: _her bed. _He whistled another time, and strode rather slowly to the bed. He lowered his hand and slid it across the fabric that covered the bed. _Violet silk? _

"I didn't expect her to be the silky type…"

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

He turned around sharply and was surprised to see Raven, herself, standing on the doorway, arms crossed. "W-what are you doing here?" Speedy stuttered.

She cocked a brow. "Shouldn't I be asking that?"

"…Oh," he looked down on the carpeted floor, and scratched the back of his head. "I was j-just looking for the bathroom, u-until I stumbled upon your r-room. The door w-was open." He wasn't supposed to include the last part, but he had to come up with a reason to just barge into her room.

She hanged her arms on her sides and drew closer to him. "Better think of a better alibi there, Speedy… I can read your mind."

He mentally slapped himself, and took a step back, accidentally slipping on Raven's bed. The hooded girl walked around the fallen Speedy and sat down on her bed, her legs just behind his head.

"I-I was looking for the b-bath…-"

"I already know that."

A moment passed between them, until Speedy sighed. "I think I better go-"

"No…stay a bit more. I need some company." She said it rather urgently than she intended.

Speedy had a questioning look on his face. "There's plenty of company downstairs."

"No, thanks. I prefer to stay in my room. It's quieter."

"O-kay…"

Silent moments continued to pass until Speedy felt slender fingers tangle his fiery locks. He heard Raven's quiet breaths, and his eyes averted to her. He saw the pale figure bathed in the light of the moon. And for the first time, Speedy saw a magnificent beauty radiate within Raven. Before, when he saw her, she was just always there. She never seemed that attractive to him. But now, the way she was acting around him, it made him see her as a very striking woman.

"Hey, Raven…" he called softly.

"Hmm?" she didn't stop toying with his hair.

"Can you lean in closer for me; I have to tell you something."

She raised another suspicious eyebrow. "It's only the two of us here. What must you say that is so secret can be said here?"

"Just come closer…"

"Whatever you say," And she leaned in. Her violet hair fell on the sides of Speedy's face, and he could see her white face—her beautiful white face. And her stunning amethyst eyes. Her cute button nose. And most of all, her rosy pink lips.

Her whole face seems so pale. So pallid. The only color radiating from her features, besides her eyes, are her lips. A rosy shade tinted them softly. "_Soft…_"

"I beg your pardon?"

He said it unconsciously, within him thinking, could her lips be that soft? Do they taste as good as they look?_ I wonder…_

"Speedy, if you're not going tot say anything, could I please pull away, because this close…_proximity_, is making me rather uncomfortable."

_Should I?_

And he did. He brought his right hand to her head, entwining them with her smooth locks and brought her head close to his. He crashed his lips to hers in silent urgency—silent wanting—and brought his other hand to cup her cheek.

And indeed, his theory was right. Her lips were as good as they looked. _Soft, pink, tasteful lips. _They were sensual.

At first he wanted to let go. Raven wasn't even responding to his kiss. Yet, he enjoyed the moment. He enjoyed the fact that he was able to partake of this beauty's taste.

Until he had to let go of his senses. He slowly parted his lips, and released his hold on Raven's lips. He loosened his touch on her hair and cheek. He was able to look into her eyes, and he saw the glint in those violet gems. There was a twinkle of surprise, a spark of curiosity, a flash of hatred, and an unfamiliar shine of…_passion_?

As he almost completely let go of Raven, the pale girl brought her face down on the boy's face and collided her lips with his. She brought her hands and cupped each side of his cheeks and slowly waited for a response.

And there was. Speedy held once more onto Raven's hair and cheek as he responded to the kiss. He enjoyed it more than he expected and moaned slightly. And he heard the quiet moan of Raven as well. Much to both their pleasures. Until he remembered something…

"Oh shit!"

He let go of the kiss, and stood up at once. "Why? What's the matter?" Raven asked.

"It's n-nothing…"

Raven smiled slightly, and stood up. "Thanks for the company Speedy… I had a, pleasurable time."

He, too smiled at this and walked out of the door, a wink sent to the girl. He heard the doors close, and he leaned onto the wall beside him. "Wow…"

He laughed to himself, until he remembered something again. "Oh shit…"

He knocked quietly on the door, and whispered bashfully, "Raven, do you know where the bathroom is?"

**Oktoberfest: R&R PEOPLE! XD**


End file.
